


come with me

by derekstilinskis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Daddy Kink, Derek is lowkey a kinky fucker, Emotional Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Really That Much Of A Daddy Kink, Spanking, Top Stiles, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinskis/pseuds/derekstilinskis
Summary: Derek turns his head to the loft door, messily shoving whatever he could into the large bag. He’d rearrange everything on his property in New York. In another loft, but one much nicer, one cleaned with his parents money.There’s a slam of a door, a slam filled with so much anger it makes Derek jump, alarmed.“You’re leaving?” Stiles roars. He’s not angry, no. He’s hurt. Derek could sense it on him and he had no idea why.He puts on the brooding mask he always seemed to have on, but this time was different. Stiles could see right through him. Though something tells Derek that Stiles has been able to see through it for a while now.“Why are you leaving?” Stiles continues, giving Derek no room for him to explain himself. He demands an answer. Like he’s done everything to deserve it.Which he has.“I can’t stay,” Derek says vaguely, swallowing.Stiles didn’t- he couldn’t take that.





	come with me

Derek turns his head to the loft door, messily shoving whatever he could into the large bag. He’d rearrange everything on his property in New York. In another loft, but one much nicer, one cleaned with his parents money. 

There’s a slam of a door, a slam filled with so much anger it makes Derek jump, alarmed. 

“You’re leaving?” Stiles roars. He’s not angry, no. He’s hurt. Derek could sense it on him and he had no idea why. 

He puts on the brooding mask he always seemed to have on, but this time was different. Stiles could see right through him. Though something tells Derek that Stiles has been able to see through it for a while now. 

“Why are you leaving?” Stiles continues, giving Derek no room for him to explain himself. He demands an answer. Like he’s done everything to deserve it. 

Which he has. 

“I can’t stay,” Derek says vaguely, swallowing. 

Stiles didn’t- he couldn’t take that.

“Why, Derek? You have Pack-” 

“That’s not my Pack. Not all of them, at least,” Derek adds in a low mumble. 

“You don’t feel like you belong,” Stiles says. “Derek that’s not true-” 

“I know I don’t,” Derek protests. “Hell, the things I’ve done to them…” 

“Derek, don’t. You weren’t who you are now.” 

Derek bites down on his bottom lip, suppressing the angry comments of what he had done to Scott… to almost any of them. To what he did to Stiles. That burned a permanent pain in him that was indescribable. 

“And how do you know that?” he yells, suddenly feeling an anger rumbling deep in his chest, one he couldn’t confirm was aimed at Stiles or himself. Maybe a mix of both. 

“Because it’s bullshit, Derek. You’re kind, and smart, and so sarcastic it’s funny and I… I…” 

“You what?” Derek asks, tone softening, but not enough to get rid of the harsh, sharp edge in his voice.  
“I… I,” Stiles tries again, but closes his mouth when his realizes he couldn’t muster the right words to stay. He throws his hands up hopelessly. “Fuck it-” He surges forward, advancing on the older man. 

He takes Derek’s face in his hands with the intent to kiss him, to tell him Derek is all he wants. But he waits instead, thanking God that Derek wasn’t that much taller than him, causing them to be about eye level. 

He swallows, tongue darting out to wet his lips, breaths coming out short and uncertain. “C-can I…” His thumb moves to trace the edge of Derek’s perfect, kissable mouth. “I…” 

Derek’s eyes flutter lightly, nodding, barely moving his head to keep inside the box that consists of him and Stiles. “Please,” he begs, nuzzling into Stiles. “Stiles…” 

“Stop talking-” 

Derek makes a desperate sound and leans forward, smashing their lips together. His hands trail to Stiles’ neck, wrapping his arms around him desperately. He feels around Stiles’ body, just wanting to touch. 

“I want you,” he breathes out, hands coming to grab the collar of Stiles’ flannel. “Now.” 

“I like now,” Stiles pants. “Now’s good.” 

Derek smiles, briefly pressing his forehead to Stiles’ shoulder. “Me, too,” he responds happily, moving from Stiles’ shoulder to nuzzling the side of his neck. 

“Well,” Stiles’ lips quirk up mischievously. He trails his fingers over Derek’s thin tank top. “This goes first, yeah?”

Derek grabs the edges of his tank top, glancing between the clothing and the god of the man standing in front of him. ‘I…” 

“Hey,” Stiles says gently. “If you’re uncomfortable-” 

“No,” Derek interjects without pause. “No,” he repeats gently. “I want to.” 

“Okay,” Stiles responds, hand coming to cup Derek’s cheek, pressing a quick, unchaste kiss.

“Okay,” Derek parrots, hands returning to tracing the edge of his tank top. He lifts it over his head, discarding it somewhere across the loft. Stiles stares at him, lips moving silently, no words coming out. “Is this okay?” 

“God, this is… this is so much more than okay,” Stiles assures him, hands coming to trace along Derek’s stomach, marveling at the fact that a man like him could be so… “Beautiful,” he breathes. 

The words take Derek by surprise, and he smiles, looking down at his feet.

“You think I’m beautiful?” the word sounds foreign on Derek’s tongue. No one had called him beautiful. Not like this. Not under this circumstance.

“That, that and so much more,” Stiles confesses. 

“I want to…” He reaches for the hem of Stiles, dark grey t-shirt as Stiles began to work on getting his flannel off.

“You can,” Stiles says, not wanting to push Derek out his comfort zone. Not now. Not yet. “It’s okay.” 

Derek bites his lip, wasting no time on getting the t-shirt off Stiles’ body and on the floor. 

“Oh…” 

“Been working out,” Stiles admits with a shrug, looking down at his stomach and back at Derek. 

Over the past few years, after the chaos had relatively died down, Stiles had found some downtime to get out of the scrawny teenage boy he used to be, gotten to get to the gym, got some abs, and they seemed to work for times like these, too. 

“I can tell,” Derek says, running his hands over Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Well, need some strength to lift you up against the wall,” Stiles responds, hands coming to cup Derek’s extremely illegal ass that should not be seen around without Stiles around to catch sneaking glances. 

Derek whimpers, fighting back the urge to bite down on Stiles’ shoulder and crumble into a whining, desperate mess. “I’d like that,” he decides on instead, licking a- hopefully- seductive line up Stiles’ lightly tanned neck. He gets his answer when Stiles moans deliciously, bucking his hips in a desperate manner, hints of teenage hormones still lingering, still not exactly knowing to act in these situations other than the desperate need to get off. 

“You really didn’t get much in your teenage years did you,” Derek pretends to pout, hand moving down to cup from what seemed like a reasonably large sized pair of balls. Stiles shakes his head, pressing into Derek’s firm hand. 

“Wouldn’t matter,” Stiles mumbles. “None of them ever felt as good as you did.”

“Remember that,” is the only response he gets before Derek leans down, grabbing the jean zipper between his (adorable) bunny teeth, getting right down to business and pulling the zipper down. 

“You,” Stiles breathes, breaking off when he realizes he doesn’t know what to say, hands coming to run delicately through Derek’s black hair, careful not to pull too much. 

“You can pull a little harder,” Derek says, licking his lips as he lifts his head just enough to make eye contact with Stiles. 

“Maybe if you make me feel good enough…” 

“Is that a challenge?” Derek levels with Stiles, wiping pre-cum from the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re impossible,” Stiles says, pulling Derek into a messy kiss. 

“Thought you liked that?” is all Derek says before leaning back down to take Stiles’ extremely large cock in his mouth. 

“Oh-” Stiles chokes, bucking his hips gently, just enough for Derek to feel the tip of his cock brush past the back of his throat. “You’re so hot,” he manages. 

Derek looks up, looks up at him in a way that can only say, “I know.” 

‘Der- Der, I’m not gonna make it,” Stiles says, feeling Derek’s tongue lightly massage over the head.

“S’okay,” he slurs in response, pulling off with an obscene wet pop that almost tips Stiles over his breaking point. He rubs his hands soothingly over Stiles’ hips. “You can always come twice. Though once, I want it to be inside me.” Before Stiles can come back with a witty remark, he begins to sink down on again on Stiles’ dick, continuing his soothing rhythm on Stiles’ hips, just adding onto the blissful sensation. 

Derek’s cheeks hollow, taking Stiles a few inches deeper, determination to fit as much as he could into his mouth. Stiles Stilinski could confirm that Derek Hale was born to suck cock. 

Taking what little Derek couldn’t fit in his mouth, he took the rest in his pre-cum covered hand, jerking off with the gentle thrusts of Stiles fucking his mouth. 

“Oh… oh… nngh, Derek,” Stiles tries, but fails to form proper words other than the older mans name. “Derek!” He tries to push the other man off him, not wanting to do something Derek didn’t want. 

Derek moves on hand from Stiles’ hip, one hand coming to gently wrap around his wrist, squeezing lightly. 

Stiles relents, and his orgasm is tipping over, pouring into Derek’s mouth.

Derek pulls off with ease, swallowing, not a single drop leaving his mouth. 

“Did you practice that?” Stiles asks, a light pant causing a rise and fall in his chest. “Wait-- don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” 

Derek rolls his eyes affectionately. “You ready to come again?” 

“Who says you’re any good?” Stiles retorts. 

“Practice. I can make you feel just as good. As if I was the one fucking you.” 

“Get those pants off.” 

Derek smiles, lips quirked up. His hands come to remove his pants, Stiles coming to find Derek had made the choice to go commando. 

“You’re just full of surprises, huh?” Stiles asks, hands coming to rest on Derek’s hips. 

“So many,” Derek responds before pressing his lips to Stiles’, licking into his mouth. 

Stiles’ hands grip rougher for a moment before coming down to squeeze Derek’s ass. 

“Yours,” Derek murmurs quietly, pulling away from the kiss to look at Stiles under his fluttering eyelashes. 

“Mine,” Stiles says softly, smiling as he cups Derek’s cheek. 

Derek nods in confirmation, and then looks back up at Stiles. He presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a moment before meeting a pair of whiskey orbs focused intently on him. “How do you want me?” he asks softly. “Assuming you’ve done this before.” He swallows nervously.

“I’ve never… I mean-” Stiles runs his hands through his hair. “The only thing I’ve really done is gotten blowjobs from guys?” He’s so uncertain, like his inexperience will make Derek not want him. 

Derek nods, tongue tracing the tip of his teeth as he studies Stiles, and it doesn’t take Stiles long to realize the tables have turned. Derek knew things like these, from who Stiles didn’t desire to know, but he still knew nevertheless. 

“Do you want me to ride you?” Derek finally asks, hand coming to rest on Stiles’ stomach. 

“God,” he swallows. “Yes.” 

“I can do that,” Derek says. “Lie down.” 

Stiles does as he’s told, resting his head on the pillows, fighting off the urge to sleep after his exhausting orgasm. 

“I need to go get some lube,” Derek blushes. “I don’t have any in the room.” 

“It’s okay,” Stiles says, propping himself up on his elbows. “I can wait a few moments.” 

Derek nods and exits the room, and Stiles watches him go with such a focused intent it scares him. Derek could sense it, damn werewolf, because his wiggles his ass in the most teasing, seductive way possible Stiles is sure he may have to come three times tonight.

He returns a few moments later, a bottle of lube in hand. He throws it at Stiles, which he catches against his chest. He follows onto the bed, crawling up to kiss him. 

“You’re incredibly sexy,” Stiles manages to say in a break between kisses. 

“So I’ve been told,” Derek responds teasingly. 

Stiles glances between the bottle of lube and Derek. “Do you want prep?” 

“No,” Derek blushes. He scratches the back of his neck. “I prepped this afternoon.” 

“Are you sure-” 

“God, Stilinski.” Derek takes the lube from him, popping the cap open. He squirts a generous amount on his hand. 

“That much?” Stiles asks. 

“Do you know how big it is?” He looks down at the pulsing cock in his hand. 

“Nine inches?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows, looking up at Derek, who was focused on lubing on his dick. Derek blushes at the mention of the size. “You a size queen? Is that it, Der?” 

Derek’s pale eyes look up to meet a much darker pair, jutting up his chin in defiance. “No. I have kinks, not those.” 

“We’re gonna have to have a lot of sex th- holy fucking-” Stiles was not prepared for the tight heat his cock was thrust in. “Oh, Derek.” He sits up, seating Derek firmly in his lap. 

Derek’s throwing his head back, rotating his hips on Stiles’ cock. “Fuck me, Stiles.”

Derek leans down, taking one of Stiles nipples in his mouth, pulling the nub between his teeth, rubbing over it with his tongue in slow, extremely tortuous circles. 

Stiles leans forward after he recovers from the sensation. “Dirty boy.” He tugs on Derek’s hair, harder than he had ever done tonight. 

“Mhm,” Derek hums pleasantly, quiet noises turning into full blown screams of pleasure as Stiles spanks him in quick successions. 

Stiles begins to thrust his hips, timing with Derek’s choruses of “Uh...Uh...Uh.” Fuck. He was so sexy. 

“You don’t know how good you look, do you?” Stiles growls. “Maybe I’ll buy you a mirror-” He grunts as Derek sinks down on his cock again. “Watch yourself. Make yourself a mess for me.” Dirty talk really wasn’t Stiles’ thing, he didn’t know how to do it well. But it seemed to please Derek, rutting his hips in a sloppy but powerful manner. “Yeah, baby,” Stiles rasps. “Work for it. Work for Daddy.” 

Derek whimpers, cock beginning to leak of pre-cum. “Yes,” is all he manages. A burning pain begins to shoot up his thighs as he tries to keep a rhythm. “Stiles,” his voice breaks as tears well into his eyes. “It burns. Flip me over.” 

Stiles does as he’s told, securing a sturdy hold on Derek’s back before flipping him over, taking Derek’s original place. Derek looks up at him in awe, mentally ticking a box for having a manhandling kink. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you,” and God maybe Derek had a thing for cliche sex dialogue, too. 

“Come with me,” Derek gasps out before his brain could register what he was saying. “Come with me to New York, Stiles.”  
Stiles doesn’t stop his thrusts, hell, it just made him want to fuck Derek harder. 

“Yeah, baby. Yeah I’ll come with you.” 

Derek smiles, hands coming to grip Stiles’ well muscled shoulders, burying his face in his neck, panting open mouthed against it the juncture between his jaw and shoulder, letting a few tears fall as Stiles kisses his forehead. 

“But right now,” Stiles moans. “I want to come inside you.” 

“Come,” he permits Stiles, who’s moaning dirty encouraging words in his ear. “Come inside me, Daddy.” 

“Good boy,” Stiles murmurs. “Let go.” 

There’s a moment where the two stop talking, letting themselves work up to their orgasms. Until Stiles breaks that silence with a moan of pure ecstasy, Derek following right after him. 

Stiles rolls next to Derek, hand coming up to rest on his chest.

Derek turns to look at the younger man, looking at him with so much adoration Derek didn’t even know he had inside him.

“Did you mean that?” he asks, angling his body to the side, propping his head on his elbows. “About coming to New York?” 

Stiles mirrors Derek’s position. “Yes,” he breathes, and Derek feels like his heart could burst right at that moment. He leans forward, kissing him chastely. “I want to go with you.” He grabs Derek’s free hand, kissing his knuckles. “Wherever it is, I want to go with you.” 

Derek searches his face, finding no lie. He pulls his hand away from Stiles’ grasp to cup his cheek. “I love you,” he confesses.

Stiles pauses, and Derek think he might go. Might pick up and leave. Instead, he breaks out into a smile.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
